The present invention relates generally to a mechanical clock having a plurality of accessories arranged to move in concert with associated time increments. More particularly, this invention relates to a Christmas-themed clock having a plurality of groups of characters or elements independently associated with gear drives of varying proportions to move according to the various stages of advent, and equivalents thereof.
Mechanical clocks have been in existence for many years, generally providing one or more sets of display figures that appear and move along predetermined paths upon a trigger, usually upon the hour or some other predetermined and periodic rate. In some cases, the figures may also perform a routine in the process of moving about the clock, but generally these figures move from a starting position within the clock housing along a path which makes them visible from outside the housing and back to the starting position until the next periodic trigger. Further, these triggers and associated routines are generally presumed to occur periodically throughout the year, or are otherwise manually triggered or turned off entirely.
Clocks which have display themes in accordance with a particular season or event such as for example Christmas are also known, but generally consist of either a static display in the context of a clock, or a mechanical clock performing a set routine at periodic intervals such as described above, and which may be turned off and stored when Christmas has come and gone.
What is not currently known in the art is a themed mechanical clock that includes display figures which move about the clock, not merely in a set routine at periodic intervals, but throughout the entirety of the predetermined season. The Christmas season is a particular example where such a clock would be a poignant novelty item, as the entire season in accordance with the Christian religion is a build-up throughout advent to the moment of the birth of Christ, although other events, holidays or seasons such as for example Easter or those which are associated with other cultures or religions would find such an item useful and appropriate as well.